Summers
by Dranovdragon
Summary: Everything's too hot. Tsuna thought that to himself, as he lied in his bed, his blanket kicked down into the other end and watching the midday sunshine through the holes in his blinds. Summer had arrived as it always did and with that, the summer holiday soon followed and that lead up to this moment.


Everything's too hot.

Tsuna thought that to himself, as he lied in his bed, his blanket kicked down into the other end and watching the midday sunshine through the holes in his blinds.

Summer had arrived as it always did and with that, the summer holiday soon followed and that lead up to this moment.

This moment meaning him lying in bed with Reborn of somewhere with the promise that he would be back. As omnivorous as that sounded, those words brought him a little comfort. Not that he missed Reborn blowing him out of bed or all the other insanities that he brought, but it was more the promise that he would be back even if he was leaving for a bit. He couldn't even trust his dad on that one but with Reborn he could always be sure that he follows his words. It's a small comfort in this heat but it was almost drowned out by everything else.

Typical.

Gokudera had needed to make a 'shopping trip' for new dynamite and whatever he had needed to restock and Yamamoto had to join baseball practice until two. Tsuna has no idea how either of them could move around and do stuff in this heat but he applauded them for their efforts.

He could hear Nana bustle around and sing to herself as she cleaned the living room. Tsuna tried to figure out the pros and cons of leaving his bed to go down and lay in the door open to the garden and how big of a chance it was that something was more likely to ruin the moment. On one side there would be more wind to cool him down and it would not be as stuffy as in his room, but on the other side, the vacuum cleaner was loud and would get on his nerves as he could even hear it from all the way upstairs. There was also the fact that it meant he had to leave his bed. That was a big downside.

He could feel how dry his mouth was from not having drunken any water yet and how hollow his stomach felt from only having eaten a bit the day before.

He really should get out of bed.

He spent ten more minutes just lying there and thinking and staring at the light dots around his room before he finally tumbled over the side of his nice and soft bed to the unforgiving floor.

He spent four minutes just sitting on the floor staring at the shirts he had worn through the week before he picked up the on he had had on the day before and shifted it over his head. It took two minutes for him to get off the floor and get moving downstairs in only his T-shirt and boxers.

The stairway looked long and steep and the steps to big as he slowly made his way down, already feeling the sweat gather on his back and make his shirt cling to him.

When he finally got to the bottom of the stair, he sighs in relief of the cool breeze he could already feel shifting through the house. He had stopped again and this time he was almost pretty sure that he wouldn't move again. If he just sat down on the floor here he could still enjoy the breeze and have a higher chance of avoiding all to anyone that would have the change of seeing him from outside or was just there to speak with someone in the house as the stairs would be right behind him and could provide him with a quick getaway if needed. It had happened before even if he hadn't gotten that far up the stairs before he was struck down by Reborn.

When he was almost ready to give away his non-existent dignity and lay on the floor he heard the sound of the vacuum getting turned off. And then the following footsteps making their way over to his current position. Nana's brown hair got into sight from around a corner and her eyes had already found him. How she was able to find him like that he didn't know. A mother's institution perhaps? (He wouldn't be surprised if she had something like that. Even if she seemed like an airhead most of the time, she could be scarily accurate when she wanted to get something out of him or questioning him where he had been on special occasions)

She looked worried as she stepped closer.

"Finally, out of bed Tsu-Kun?" She asked kindly, with a tilt to her head. She looked nowhere near as affected as he was by the heat, even after having kept moving around the house while cleaning. Tsuna knew that if his dad was working for the mafia and for the most part were living in Italy long away from his mother and himself, he somehow had to be able to not die in the business and to be able to do that he needed to not die by the heat before that. His dad had been able to survive the heat (and the mafia part) there daily so Tsuna wasn't all too sure about where he got this weakness from.

Nans looked worried at him. He had probably taken too long to respond. He responded.

"Yes."

One word from him. His mouth was to dry to feel like speaking at all but his mother still looked up for the talking bit. He needed to get himself a glass of water now if he had to be able to keep up with her. That meant he had to move to the kitchen that was almost right in front of him. Too far away. He would never be able to reach it.

Nana opened her mouth again.

"Would you like a cup of lemonade Tsu-kun?" Yep. Yes, he would. He said so. Nana smiled at him. She suggested they drank it in the kitchen where an open window was moving a cooling wind through the house. He could definitely move to the kitchen now.

Tsuna sat in silence while his mother moved around the kitchen while cleaning and talking about everything and nothing. Tsuna's brain couldn't follow the conversation but having his mom bustling around him and talking was nice. When he was younger he used to do this too with his mom and a lemonade glass in hand, when it was only the two of them. He used to be just as deflated by the heat as he was now if only a little bit less. Nana had understood and decided that having him keep her company while staying hydrated was a good solution.

It was.

/

This is just so self-indulgent but I hope someone will like it. It is probably better to read it in the summer to get the right mood but I'm still posting now because that is what's needed. I seriously hope you guys whoever you are enjoyed this.

There might be a slight chance that I add more to this because it was surprisingly nice to write.


End file.
